zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Guysak
The Guysak (Guysack in the Japanese release, Gusak in the American release) is a Scorpion-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical life forms that provide the basis for TOMY’s model kit, anime, and comic based Zoids franchise. Overview The Guysak is a small-scale infantry Zoid used by the Helic Republic. It is one of the oldest Zoid designs, based on the older Gurantula, sharing the same basic fuselage and cockpit design. Though it is far slower than the Spiderzoid, it outclasses its predecessor in terms of firepower, durability and close combat capability. It operates best in sandy deserts, where it is capable of burrowing into the loose soil to launch surprise attacks. Its primary weapon is the AZ30mm Beam Rifle on its tail, which can optionally be replaced by a 70 mm beam cannon. Media appearances Marvel Zoids Comics Guysaks appeared in the Marvel Zoids comics under the name of Scorpozoid, and were members of the Blue Zoid faction. Zoids: Chaotic Century The Guysak's first animated appearance was in Zoids: Chaotic Century. The basic unit was usually seen in the possession of anonymous Republican soldiers. Often, they were used as automated guards and sentries referred to as "Sleepers", which would lie underground, attacking any intruders en masse. Generally, they amounted to little more than cannon fodder and were easily dispatched by the main characters. However, a few Guysaks appeared in more significant roles. The first of these was a sky-blue colored Gusak piloted by the character Bull, a rookie member of the Desert Arcobaleno Gang, which appeared in the first episode, "The Boy From Planet Zi," and was the first Zoid to be depicted in the anime. Bull had just recently acquired the Zoid, and pursued Van Flyheight through the desert to test its strength, until he was accidentally buried under the remains of a collapsing Gojulas wreck. Bull and his Guysak would re-appear later in the episode to try and steal Van's newly found Organoid, Zeke, fighting it briefly and eventually being defeated by the Organoid. Bull and his Guysak would be seen again and for the last time in episode 4, "The Protectors", when Bull assisted the rest of his gang in raiding a small village. He briefly fought against Van, but the Guysak was quickly destroyed by Van's Shield Liger. Also of note is the Guysak Stinger Special, possessed by the bishōnen mercenary "Stinger." This custom Guysak was painted bright red with a green canopy, along with a different head design, making it resemble an Imperial Zoid. In addition to its custom paint job, it was also far more powerful than any Guysak depicted before or since, sporting a pair of side-mounted machine guns, a Nerve Gas Bomb Launcher and a top speed three times greater than a typical Guysak. When Stinger first made his appearance, he used this Guysak to easily dispatch a trio of Dark Horns being piloted by the assassin Metlinick and his thugs, using its greater speed to outmaneuver them and then knock them out with a trio of Nerve Gas Bombs. He later lent this Guysak to one of Metlinick's thugs. Van (whose Shield Liger had recently been destroyed by Raven's Geno Saurer) was able to steal it, using it to take out a Dark Horn by tunneling underneath it. Eventually, the Guysak Stinger Special was destroyed in battle against Stinger's custom Zaber Fang. Zoids: Guardian Force Guysaks were occasionally seen in Guardian Force as well, though not as often as they were in Chaotic Century. They filled mostly the same roles, though a few variants were seen in non-combat roles, developed for mine-detection and construction purposes. Zoids: New Century/Zero A Guysak appeared only once during Zoids: New Century Zero, in episode 12: "Zero is Stolen: The Fiery Battle". Here, a single Guysak was seen in possession of the Backdraft group, and it was used in a demonstrative match against Bit Cloud's Liger Zero. Zoids: Fuzors Guysaks made appearances in Zoids: Fuzors, again as common cannon-fodder Zoids. The Gusaks in Fuzors, however, were all painted lime green, as opposed to the dusty brown Gusaks seen in previous series. Video Games The Guysak appears in the Zoids Saga series as a common wondering monster. At one point in Zoids Legacy the player fights Stinger and his Guysak Stinger Special, which is later available to the player in the game. Trading Cards The Guysak was featured as part of the Trading Collection Cards set of Zoids Trading Cards Models Original Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colors are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Guysack was colored in a dark blue and light gray and had a gold chrome pilot figure. The Zoid shares its head with the Godos. Several other parts like the beam rifle on its tail and the smoke dischargers on its side are all shared with the earlier Mechabonica kits like the Garius, Glidoler and Elephantus. The Zoid has a wind up motor. The claws, smoke dischargers, and the beam rifle on its tail can all be adjusted. This Zoid is unusual in that it comes with an optional "white head" cockpit style that can be used instead of the standard head. This same feature is included with the OJR Godos. Although "unofficial," with no given instruction, (until the release of the NJR version and after) it is possible to replace the tail gun mount with the "white head" cockpit and place the smoke dischargers on the sides as weapon mounts to create what is now known as the "Beam Cannon" mode for the Guysack. Original European Release The OJR Guysack was released under the name of Scorpozoid. The zoid is identical to the OJR version. The model was based of the Zoid that appeared in the UK Zoids Comics. It is also one of the rare OER Zoids that were produced in France. It included all of the extra parts from the OJR version. Robostrux The Zoid was released as a part of the Robostrux under the name Stang. It had a new color scheme, being mostly red and tan. In addition, this was the 1st release of the Guysack that did not have the "white head" cockpit extra part. The same was for the Robostrux release of the Godos. Technozoids The Zoid was also released as a part of the Technozoids line. It was recolored in new shades of blue and renamed Evil Scorpion. It is the one of the very few Zoids in the line that shares a part of its name with another model in the Technozoid line. That Zoid would be the Evil Pegasus, the Technozoid version of the Orudios . Like the Robostrux Stang, this version did not include the "white head" cockpit. New Japanese Release The Guysack was the second Republic Zoid released in the New Japanese Release, on August 28 1999. The Zoid is not mentioned in the section of Battle Story printed on the packaging; this is instead used to describe the fictional events occurring between the end of the OJR and the start of the NJR. The Zoid was recolored in a desert brown and gray. The Zoid comes with a standard gray pilot figure. The Zoid comes with all of the original parts from the OJR version, including the white head cockpit. In addition, it comes with new extra parts that allow it to switch between different modes like the Elephander. There was a new, extra set of smoke dischargers as well as a new beam rifle. The modes are identified by the type of weapon mount on their tail. The cockpit and smoke dischargers are interchangeable. All of the different modes are detailed below. One mode is the Tail Gun Mode. (Originally Beam Rifle Mode) This mode uses a recolored version of the original Beam Rifle. Because of the new Beam Rifle that was included with the kit, it has also been called the Tail Gun mode by fans to avoid confusion. Another mode is the Beam Cannon Mode. 'As mentioned in the OJR section of this article, this mode uses the "White Head" cockpit in place of the tail gun mount with the smoke dischargers placed on the sides as weapons. The pilot can be easily placed inside this cockpit as oppsoed to the main cockpit. Although either set of smoke dischargers is usable, most fans prefer to use the original smoke dischargers for this mode and use the new ones as the actual smoke dischargers for the Zoid. Only the "White Head" cockpit can be used to make this mode, since the other cockpit does not have the place to fit the smoke dischargers. Another mode is the '(New) Beam Rifle Mode. (New Tail Gun Mode) '''This mode features a seat with no canopy that replaces the tail gun mount on the tail. Then a radar dish is placed on 1 side of the seat while on the other side, the new beam rifle is placed.This mode uses the new beam rifle/tail gun that is included with the kit. In regards to the Battlestory, it is a more efficiant upgrade of the original Beam Rifle in terms of power, accuracy and range. This mode is featured on the box art of the box. The pilot may also be placed in this seat. The new beam rifle may also be placed by itself simiarly to the Tail Gun Mode. In addition, the seat and radar can also be placed by itself, which although unpopular and not even considered an actual mode by most fans, is known as the '''Radar Mode. Other than the Godos, the Guysack is the only NJR zoid to have a "White Head" style cockpit. This Zoid was also released as a part of the New Pacific Release ''with no changes to the model or its packaging. New American Release Hasbro released their own version of the Guysack, changing its name to '''Gusak'. The model is a slightly lighter color than the NJR version, but otherwise, there are no pysical changes to the model or its extra parts. The box art shows it using the Beam Cannon Mode. Zoids Graphics The Guysack was released as a part of the Zoids Graphics Line. The Zoid included all the parts from both the NJR and OJR models. The Zoid was colored exactly the same as the OJR version. Category:Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Arachnids